Mending the Spirit a Story told in Tifa's POV
by NarutoKyubi
Summary: After meteor Tifa has been broken her life meaningless as she goes on day by day but when she gets a visit from someone she least expects will he be able to restore what he destroyed Tifa's will to go on as this happens evil grows in the shadows
1. How Did This Happen

Hi I'm taking a break from my first story to make this one I'll work on both and its about Tifa a story told from her point of view kind of a sad tone to it but hey I've seen a lot of these and I'm can be very negative so here it goes my story was it all worth it in Tifa's point of view. Tifa rules and please forgive me Aeris fans I don't hate her I just like Tifa better and I think she got too much credit in the game if it hadn't been for the others holy couldn't have even been used fans this will get better If I ever get any review but at the rate my story comes up only one person seems to keep reading thx dittochick931 I'll keep updating my other story too so for the rest of you PLZ REVIEW oh yeah =thought  
  
Chapter 1: How Did this Happen  
  
"Hey hot stuff how bout another drink" another moron I thought "get lost fucker!" I never use to curse but I just didn't care anymore the man trying to hit on me started to frown "come on don't be that way baby I'm just asking for another drink." I sighed and asked him what he wanted he told me something hard ha that's a laugh just like him.oh forget it I reached over to grab a bottle and he grabbed my behind that's it I thought I slammed my elbow into his face I heard a loud snap as he fell to the floor nose bleeding "Get the fuck out of my bar all of you OUT!" Every one left afraid of facing the same fate if they didn't. I turned to my employee "Amy take the rest of the night off I'm closing the bar early tonight." The girl nodded and ran out. I felt bad scaring her like that she was very fragile and got scared easy I must have scared her to death. I locked the bar and went up to my bed. I took off my clothes and slipped on a nightgown and laid in bed then my mind started to drift off like it always does How did this happen when did my life make such a turn for the worse after thinking those thoughts exhaustion seemed to wash over me and I fell asleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Damn it Tifa why can't you just understand that I don't love you I love Aeris and I know that she is still out there." "Cloud just shut the fuck up" I gasped that was the first time I ever cursed tears fell freely down my cheeks as I continued. "Why can't you just accept the fact that Aeris is dead she never loved you she loved Zack to her you were just a look alike I love you for who you are why can't you just love me back" my tears were blurring my vision I could barley see him anymore I loved him so much I couldn't stand to argue with him like this" Cloud stood there for a second staring at me then he said something that hit me harder then any fist ever could "at least she was honest Tifa at least she didn't lie" and with that he turned and walked away I found myself weak as if I couldn't bare to see him go and the truth was I couldn't "Cloud please I'm sorry I.I was afraid please Cloud." Cloud paid no heed to my words as he simply continued walking out of Nibelheim out of my life. I couldn't move I couldn't speak I just stood there for what seemed like hours watching that spiky haired bastard walk away until finally I sat down curled into a little ball and cried. That's when it all changed that's when I stopped living in an illusion of Cloud ever loving me. The promise ha that's a bigger joke then he is after all I did for him I would have given my life for him but instead he still hangs on to that bitch who he knew for how long 3 weeks after 16 years of waiting he falls in love he confesses his feelings to her in 3 weeks that's just fine. That is when I severed all contact with Barret and the rest of avalanche and moved to Kalm opening a bar with the gil I had received from my adventure starting a new life. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Some life I said to myself as I got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
I walked down stairs to see the same bastard as before and he brought company there were maybe 9 or 10 guys with him all big and muscular they seemed to all carry some sort of club ready to hit something with it. God not this again That dream had pulled me to my senses I made a vow on the way down stairs to stop cursing before I end up like Cid I sure miss them. no I can't think of that now first I need to get these morons out of my bar the bigger one I met last night started to speak his nose still bloody and battered from the elbow I had given him. "Hello bitch remember me" "No can't say that I do the last guy I met didn't have a mauled face" the other men seemed to laugh at my comment but the one I bashed seemed to get really angry his face turned red as he shouted at the other men to shut up. "That's it bitch I'm going rape you then kill you" with that he lunged at be club raised in the air I simply laughed you have to be kidding do you know who I am. With that I grabbed his arm and broke it in two then smashed his face in once again with another elbow he fell back but quickly got up it seemed I hadn't hurt him enough. The rest lunged at me he seemed much quicker then the leader but I still sidestepped it and drove my knee into his gut he fell to the floor out of breath next two of them lunged at me from both sides I gave a high round house to the first guy knocking him out cold but I didn't react fast enough for the other who smacked me to the ground I cried in pain and retaliated by taking his arm and throwing him across the room he hit the wall hard moaned and fell unconscious the rest attacked me all at once the club blow had stunned me for a second and that was all they needed on grabbed me from behind the other started punching my ribs they didn't really hurt but his last one hit right as I felt immense pain and heard a crack I knew what had happened because I heard that sound many times he had broken a rib I managed to force my leg up slamming it in the other guys face but the one that had been holding me whacked my hard with his club and I fell to the ground I got up and smashed his windpipe he struggled to breath but I knew that he would be dead soon I got up to fast I guess and I the room seemed to spin as the pain and the blow to the head finally took over I fell to the ground knowing I was done for but not knowing that a figure was standing in front of me then I closed my eyes but still heard the voices throughout the room through my throbbing head.  
  
"Leave Tifa alone" "and tell me who are you suppose to be spiky" spiky no way it can't be "I said leave her alone what you had to bring ten men just to beat her by herself real brave" That's it the man charged at the person I managed to use all my strength and open my eyes I saw a huge sword drive through my attacker cutting him clear in half the rest running for their lives. "Go you losers" was all I heard my hero say before everything went black. When I woke up I found myself feeling much better my rib wasn't even broken I guess the same person that saved me cast cure on me as well. With that I got out of bed and glanced at the clock it was 9 in the morning so I decided to make myself breakfast. I fixed myself some pancakes and poured some coffee into a cup I ate put on my clothes and carried the coffee with me downstairs. I lifted my head still a little dizzy from the fight. And went down stairs a glanced at the bar and stood there in shock I dropped my coffee mug and didn't even notice as it shattered by my feet. I still couldn't believe what I saw it was him the cause of all my suffering "Cloud?" He was sitting at the bar and lifted his head at me "umm hi Tifa" I stood there I wanted to just run to him and embrace him but no he will just hurt you like last time Tifa Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered that horrible day as much as I hated to admit it I loved him and nothing would change that. "Cloud what do you want" I tried my best to hide the tears but it was just so hard they seemed to fall freely but Cloud acted as if they weren't even there. "Tifa I need your help with something." "If it's with Aeris Cloud then I can't help you." "No Tifa it's not that I. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I hurt you and that I didn't mean what I said" I sighed depression seemed to rear its ugly head as I went toward him. "Is that what you really mean Cloud or are you just saying that because you couldn't find her." My voice was soft and very hard to hear but the words got through I can't take this much longer what's the point of going on if the one person you love more then anything doesn't want you? "You were all I had left Cloud I. I loved you so much but you just left and pretended I was nothing what is it that you want that you already haven't taken from me Cloud. Not only did you break my heart but you broke my spirit you broke me. What more damage can you do to me?" I felt the tears fall down my cheeks I couldn't hold them in any longer "Tifa I don't want to take anything more from you all that I'm asking is that you listen to me." "Tell me then just go" I said my emotions completely opened showing the whole world I hated it Cloud moved in close and wiped a single tear from my eye. "Tifa all I ask is that you come with me to Mideel there is something there I must show you please say you will." I turned to look at him I wanted to say no to him so badly then I looked into his eyes they glowed the same bright blue only with a pleading look in his eyes. I started to tear even more how I missed those eyes I thought to my self and I agreed and packed my things. "That is how this happened" I said to myself as I walked out of Kalm that is how I ended up on a 3 month trip that would lead to Mideel that is where Cloud would tell me something and to tell you the truth I'm not even sure If I want to know anymore.  
  
So what did you think please review I'm not really sure how to keep this going Tifa is my favorite character I hate to see her like this but If I receive some reviews I will keep this going. 


	2. Midgar the City of Ruin and Reunion

Sorry I haven't really updated for a little bit I've had a severe case of mako poisoning out for days with no Tifa to bring me out of it ( I survived cause it'll take a hell of a lot more then that to beat me ^_^ but bad side effect my eyes are green they use to be brown oh well what can you do? It does seem that some people like my Tifa story so I'm gonna work on this for a while I'll work on my other story too just not as much. Well here is the next chapter. Oh and I'm gonna space a lot and I'm doing the midgar scenery from memory so don't be pissed if I'm a little off lots of irony in other chapters you'll see what I mean.  
  
"Though we go on with our lives one person stands up and asks is it really over or is the adventure just beginning?" (Don't ask where its from the game is gone never to be seen again I hope Final Fantasy doesn't suffer the same fate FF11 better be good!)  
  
Chapter 2: Midgar the City of Ruin and Reunion  
  
It must have been about 2 days since we left Kalm and went toward Midgar. Why we went there I really don't know but Cloud seemed to have something on his mind the second he announced we were going.  
  
I have to admit Midgar was quite the sight. Whatever was left of the city seemed to be covered in moss and bright white flowers the collisions of holy and meteor opened up the lifestream all around it with the combination of the once glorious reactors and the lifestream causing an strange but beautiful blue light the city since then had been labeled the city of ruin its name long forgotten over the few years.  
  
There were no longer plates for they fell onto the slums and the Shinra HQ was nowhere to be found not even a ruin remained I guess that holy wiped it off the face of the earth. It was hot so I wore my usual clothes and Cloud wore his jumpsuit the same one that he wore when no Tifa be strong forget it just forget it I snapped back to my senses and followed cloud to the outskirts of the city.  
  
"Cloud why did you take me here anyway?" I was a little curious as to what Cloud had in mind. This really isn't like him his course to Mideel it's completely wrong and he seems so complex usually he just has a one track mind but he seems to be completely focused on a number of things he remained silent.  
  
I wasn't paying attention and bumped straight into Cloud falling back I rubbed my side and got back up we were at the Section 5 gate Cloud took out the key we had found on our previous adventures and went in.  
  
Sector 5 was a mess and that's putting it lightly. Everything was destroyed simple ruins of houses seemed to be the only thing left. I shuttered as I walked I was terrified of the ruins they reminded me too much of sector seven and that day Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, No I won't think about the past Shinra is gone their souls have been avenged but as I walked through the slums the memories kept coming back. When I met Cloud at the station, when I talked him into doing another job for AVALANCHE, when he fell, when he came with Aeris to rescue me from Don.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks Aeris I couldn't help but feel sick at the sound of her name. All she ever did was try to help but I couldn't help but hate her for it she forgave everyone yet stole so much from me I hate her I thought to myself I hate her why couldn't she just let me die her dying to save meteor may have saved everyone but what's the point anymore Cloud hates me so why does it mater?  
  
"Tifa?" I woke from my daze to see Cloud in front of me I hate you too Cloud why couldn't you just forget her "yeah coming" I replied in a low tone I still was curious to why he brought me here so I asked again "Cloud why are we here you didn't answer me before." "We are going to see Barret" he didn't even look at me as he talked does he hate me that much "Barret? He's here? But why?" I asked finally off my negative streak for only a moment before my eyes gazed on the floor. "He believes the other members are still alive." I stood staring blankly for a few moments trying to take in what Cloud said. "What? But, how?" Cloud spoke still not even making eye contact with me " it'll be better if you ask him"  
  
I nodded getting a little angry at him. Damn he won't even look at me anymore why did I even say yes to this lame journey I wonder if he even remembers the way I silently laughed to myself I really didn't seem to care about anything anymore not even him I was beginning to wonder if there was anything left that I had for him I mean how long have I mourned over him stayed miserable because he left me "5 years" I muttered to myself "you say something Tifa?" I jerked up trying to sound as cheery as I could. "Umm no everything fine I didn't say anything" I lied.  
  
We ended up in sector seven after about ten minutes of going past rubble and fighting mutants as a result of the destroyed reactors of course after the weapons and everything else we faced they were pushovers. It seemed to be quite busy there were maybe 25 to 30 men walking around and there was a lot of heavy machinery. They were taking the rubble of sector 7 and moving it around to form a path. Right by the path I saw a huge man with a gun arm shooting at some of the rubble and yelling at the men a little girl sat beside them. I wonder who that could be? I laughed silently as Barret spotted us and tripped on his way over.  
  
"Auntie Tifa!" Marlene was the first to make it over seeing as she didn't fall on her face. She ran over to me and I gave her a big hug. And she ran to Cloud next whispered something in his ear Cloud shook his head and Marlene knocked him over I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Barret finally made his way over and squeezed me tight I couldn't tell what would happen first I would either suffocate or break in half. After I while he let go and I managed to keep my lungs Cloud only got a simple handshake lucky him after that it was a moment of silence then Barret started to talk.  
  
"Tifa and Cloud never thought I see you two together again so you two married yet?" "It's not like that!" I shouted I blushed at the sight of both Barret and Cloud staring at me. For a split second I thought I saw Cloud nod his head in agreement with Barret or something similar to it must be my imagination I though after the red of my cheeks died down I lifted my head and Barret spoke again. "So what brings you to Midgar Tifa? I've seen Cloud before but not you." "I'm just on my way to Mideel with Cloud he said he wanted to show me something" I replied.  
  
"Oh well it's about time Cloud" he nudged him with his elbow and Marlene interrupted "Can I be the flower girl?" This caused Barret to laugh and me to get angry. "THERE IS NOTHING HAPPENING!!!!!!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me for a moment Marlene hid behind Barret and Cloud remained silent not that I expected him to say anything. I looked at Marlene who was hiding behind her father my face turned a bright crimson and I lowered my head after a moment I looked to Marlene. "I'm sorry Marlene I didn't mean to yell." She slowly came out again and went to play on the playground nearby I guess Barret and his men had fixed it up so Marlene had something to do.  
  
"Anyway Barret why are you here and why did Cloud say you thought that Biggs and the others were alive?"  
  
"Ok let me start from the beginning. As they mayor of Corel I decided to move the city to Midgar but the City had been in worse shape then I thought. We were about to go back to Corel when we experienced an earthquake. Don't know what caused it all that matters is it happened. Next thing we knew a path to sector 7 had opened up so we decided to search for any kind of survivors I don't know why we tried I mean I had been 5 years any survivors would have probably been dead.  
  
A lot were dead Tifa crushed decapitated the damn works but we did manage to find about 3 survivors by a closed off area of rubble about a week ago it was amazing that they had survived. We talked to them after they had made a recovery we asked if there were any survivors. They told us there was a round man another man and a women that were severely injured but still breathing for the past 5 years I still can't believe anyone could have survived that long but I believe them" "Why is that" I asked completely absorbed in his story. "Because after surveying the blueprints of the sector we discovered the closed off area where the supposed survivors are is the area where the pillar stood. If we can just manage to figure out how to. . ." "Forget it" I found my self saying I didn't want to but it seemed that they weren't even my words as if someone else was talking for me and I didn't like it. "Bets are they are already dead."  
  
Barret stared at me I couldn't really read the expression on his face I couldn't tell if he was sad or horrified.  
  
"Tifa we could at least try" "Why bother?!" I found myself saying once more. "Why bother trying to save someone if it means seeing them dead again!" Tears were in my eyes now I tried but I couldn't hold them in as they ran down my face. "You may want to help those bastards but they shouldn't have died in the first and I don't care to see them alive or dead again!"  
  
Marlene was crying she stared at me as if trying to see right through me. I didn't even understand what I was saying but I think I knew why I said it. All the rage in me all the sorrow, pain, bottled up within me over the years had decided to lash out at this moment and when it finally calmed down all I felt was pain.  
  
Fresh tears fell from my face I hadn't been like this since Cloud left me why did he have to come back I managed to talk my voice weak and low. "I'm sorry. I. . . I just don't want to see any more bloodshed I've seen too much." With that I ran out of the sector crying I seemed to do a lot of that lately.  
  
I ended up in sector 5 I don't know why or how I ended up at the church I just did I had seen it before but never actually gone inside. I walked in I just wanted to be alone for a while I didn't really care where.  
  
For a while I just sat there staring at the beautiful yellow flowers that resided there. What's happening to me I use to never act like this I just don't understand it I thought I heard another voice in my head after that maybe I was just imagining it but I heard it none the less it was because you were with avalanche you were with Cloud you had a purpose now you are nothing No I thought that wasn't my imagination that wasn't even my voice what's happening to me I fell to the ground holding my head in pain I didn't understand any of this room started to spin and then darkness.  
  
I woke up in a cot I could hear and explosion followed by gunfire nearby what happened I thought I stepped outside to see Barret, Cloud, and 2 guys with guns being attacked by about 3 of these huge mutant bug things much like we had saw in the Northern Crater. Barret spotted me still firing.  
  
"Good your awake come over and help us"  
  
I ran over as fast as I could seeing one get slashed in half by Cloud the other fell by gunfire by Barret.  
  
I equipped fire to my Premium Heart and cast Fire 3 on the last one then I jumped up and slammed my knee into its head. The monster staggered and cast Pandora's Box was knocked back but not seriously hurt thank to a quick wall spell cast on me by Barret as the attack ensued and huge explosions erupted then the monster fell to the ground.  
  
Barret shot it a couple of hundred times with his missing score and cloud sliced it's dented head of with his Ulitma Weapon just to make sure it was dead.  
  
When the smoke and debris from the two attacks cleared I heard Barret shout and shoot something that I was hopping was air. "We found em" I heard him shout I rushed over.  
  
I saw three bodies as I closed the distance between them I noticed one as Biggs the second was Jessie and the third was Wedge. It was true they were all there! Me Cloud and Barret ran to each one me Biggs, Cloud Jessie and Barret to Biggs checking for any signs of life. I searched all over and after 5 failed attempts I gave up slamming my fist on Biggs chest I stopped moving all together not because I broke anything but because I felt the heart beat under my fist I shouted to Barret and Cloud they nodded the others seemed to be alive as well but barely.  
  
We rushed them to the nearest tent and Barret cast Cure 3, Full Restore, Regen, and every other cure magic there was ever found on them while he kept saying "lucky bastards" over and over. I yawned and checked my watch it was one in the morning so I decided to turn in.  
  
When we woke up Barret was playing with Marlene. He turned to us to say goodbye "you no Tifa you can stay here we could always use a person who knows what they're doing."  
  
I sighed and talk in a low voice Barret. "I . . . can't Barret I'm sorry but this may be the last time we see each other ever say hello to Biggs and the others for me goodbye." Barret frowned at my remark and nodded. I ran back to sector five ready to leave Cloud followed me after getting yelled at by Barret I didn't hear him but I could guess what he was saying.  
  
I waited and turned to Cloud as we walked out of the gates away from Midgar. "Where to next I said a little happier that I had seen a friendly face he replied and we continued to walk. But now I had something worse to worry about then what Cloud wanted because after taking that spill in the church. . . what's wrong with me I thought I shook my morbid thoughts off I got to stop acting like this next stop Junon  
  
Well that took forever and I think it sucked I'm not good at this kind of thing maybe I should just stop writing and remove it unless people actually like it and review. 


	3. Author's Note

I won't be updating for a while cause I got mid-terms all week sorry I promise after the evil tests of Satin that I will update ALL my stories and add my newest one thank you and sorry to any one out there who actually like my work ^_^ 


End file.
